Anything Fits A Queen
by valenelle
Summary: Takes place after the Zorro Series (The Discovery). Victoria is now betrothed to the Crown Prince of Spain, when Diego gets sent to Madrid to work as her bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I have always adored Victoria/Diego, it felt natural to write a fanfiction about them. I wrote a One-Shot and thank you so much for the response on that one. I really appreciate it! I hope you will enjoy this story. This takes place after the Zorro series. I decided to write a little "different" story of theirs. :)**

 **Summery** **: Victoria is** **betrothed to the Crown Prince of Spain, when Diego gets sent to Madrid to work as her bodyguard.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Zorro franchise, however this written storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **ANYTHING FITS A QUEEN**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 _Madrid, Spain_

October month and rather chilly in the air during the nights. A big capitol and even a bigger palace. It was situated on top of the hill with the greatest view over the valley. Built of grand stones it rose high above the city.

It was a carriage that was being pulled by eight white Arabian horses. Matching the lines of the carriage, the feathers they had were in gold. Both in front of the carriage and behind, rode guards with rifles.

The night had been pitch dark, but at that time - the sky was partly brighter as the sun soon would rise. It had been a long night and Victoria was more than ready to collapse on her bed and sleep long past noon the following day. Her eyelids were heavy and every now and then, she woke up with a jolt from the wheels running over a stone.

She tightened her silky shawl around her shoulders and glanced to the Crown Prince beside her. Her future husband. He was sleeping heavily, the chubby man. Brown hair and a golden crown topping his head. He wore a white coat with golden buttons.

The golden rings on his fingers shimmered and as a reflection, Victoria's brown eyes moved to gaze over the jewel glistening on her very own ring finger, revealing her position. The diamond in the middle caused her to swallow and she quickly pressed her hand deep below the fabric of her shawl to move it out of her vision. Instead, she kept her focus out the window of the carriage to watch the approaching castle.

"You look beautiful, Victoria."

She looked at the Crown Prince and smiled slightly. "Thank you," she let out.

They came to a halt and a servant was fast to open the door. He fell down the little stair and held his hand out to assist her.

He bowed upon her appearance in the doorway.

"Lady Victoria," he let out and guided her down.

"Pablo," she smiled and jumped down the last step. She lifted her red gown slightly as she took a step forward and examined the mansion she nowadays called home.

"Your Highness," the servant assisted the Crown Prince as well. A smaller thud was audible when he stepped onto the gravel path.

"Make somebody bring supper up to my room," he ordered the servant. "And perhaps a-."

He was interrupted by the sound of a shooting.

Victoria jumped and spun around. In the nightly air she could see the figures of grand men running towards them with drawn swords. Some with rifles.

Another shot was fired in their direction. She screamed and backed as the doors of the palace flung open. The royal guards ran outside to stop the ambushers.

The Crown Prince ran to hide behind a bush when a guard approached him.

"Your Highness, come with me!" he shouted. He also grabbed Victoria's wrist to pull her along towards the entrance of the castle.

Another group of guards ran outside and shouted for more backup.

Victoria just hurried inside and threw a look over her face to make sure Pablo also made it to a safe place.

A man appeared in the hallway. Perfectly and properly dressed like always. His hair was neatly combed and he bowed at the couple.

"Come with me, Your Highness," he then turned to Victoria. "My Lady."

The Crown Prince frowned upset. "What is going on?!" he demanded to know. He walked up to promenade beside the man.

"The Spanish Royal Trading Company has sent even more ambushers to bring you down, Your Highness."

The Crown Prince was furious. "I say we must get rid of them all."

They entered the library room where the fireplace was lit. A maid helped Victoria get wrapped in a blanket. She sat down in an armchair whilst keeping her eyes on her future husband and his loyal advisor.

The Crown Prince sat down in the couch and the advisor in another one. The advisor snapped his fingers to a servant to leave them alone and close the doors.

"That cannot just happen. Your father is supporting the company. However he must insist on tracking the traitors down," the advisor admitted.

The Crown Prince's face grew redder.

"This ambush was too close. It occurred in my own garden for God's sake!" the Crown Prince persisted.

Victoria looked between the men. "Did anybody die?"

The advisor's mouth was formed in a straight line. "Probably. I would almost dare to say so. Hopefully only ambushers."

The Crown Prince nodded slowly as he frowned deeply. He mused and looked up after a while. "I want more security here. And Victoria shall have at least one excellent swordfighter by her side for protection."

Victoria shook her head. "I insist, Bernard. I am fine," she tried.

Bernard shook his head. He stood up and so did the advisor at once. He pointed angrily into his chest. "You will find new security guards for me. Magnificent ones that will never let this happen ever again!" he demanded.

The advisor bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

Bernard nodded sternly and let the advisor take a step back. He then waved his hand. "You are dismissed."

* * *

 _Monterey, New England_

The meeting had been going on for hours. Yet, the men had not come up with a proper agreement.

"I am telling you, this is the time to strike!" a nobleman tried to push. He was pacing around the table and gestured with his hands.

Another one shook his head, clearly disagreeing. "Even if Bernard of Spain just got attacked, he is not vulnerable for a single moment. Believe me, he has for sure made his army around him stronger."

A man at the edge of the table chuckled as he nodded. "For sure. That man is too paranoid."

The pacing man stopped tracks and leaned against his empty chair's backrest. "Then what do we do? We must bring that martyr, tyrant down in some way."

The man at the edge of the table stopped laughing and silenced. He cleared his throat. "As we spoke about. He is hiring new security, and apparently he is looking for an excellent swordfighter. We have already hired the assassin, it will do."

Another man at the table, dressed in a proper white shirt, stood up at the table, rather harshly. "We cannot let an assassin do that job. I have seen his records. He kills even innocent people surrounding the bad ones."

The table around him silenced for a longer moment before the pacing one opened his mouth again.

"We cannot take any more risks, can we? The martyr is killing the Spanish population and wants to conquer us over here. We must get rid of him before the throne is his. We truly got no choice, Diego."

Diego crossed his arms. "The assassin is rather bold in his ambushes. What if he... what if he kills... the lady by Bernard's side?"

"Ah..," a man at the table let out. "The woman from New England?" he turned to his side to elbow another nobleman. "Heard she is a true beauty."

Diego snorted and sat down promptly. "I bet," he muttered under his breath. He had not missed the newspapers.

The man standing up then looked at Diego. "But Don Diego, you have this great reputation in Madrid of being an excellent swordfighter," he began.

Diego tried to sink into the backrest of the chair as if he would disappear when doing so. He did not like where the conversation was going.

"Yes, indeed!" another one joined. "You could get hired as one of the lifeguards he is searching for, and easily get rid of him in some way."

Diego shook his head. He did not know if he chuckled in anger or in amusement. "Even if I do feel hatred towards Bernard, and trust me - I do! I still find it hard to kill him."

One of the noblemen leaned over the table. "Then don't. Bring him here or to the men that will cooperate with you."

Diego still gave the men a skeptical look.

"It is your choice, Diego. You could do this, save the damsel and the people - or we can let the assassin save the world. Perhaps by not sparing that many lives you would."

After a long silence, Diego sighed. He glanced at the papers that were spread on the table. He grabbed one and browsed the words down towards the final drawn line. He grabbed a nearby pencil which he let hanging just above, causing it drip a drop of ink which fell down to the white paper.

He looked up from the paper. He could see the assassin and Victoria. Not that it was meant to happen. But the slightest thought of it being a possibility caused him to feel sick in his stomach. He swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I guess then I will be a bodyguard of Spain."

* * *

 **A/N: So... this was a little introduction to the story. There might be some questions, but they will get answered within the following chapters! I hope you enjoyed this! What did you think of this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/PMs! I appreciate that you take your time to give me feedback! Last chapter was an introduction and here comes chapter 2. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

 **ANYTHING FITS A QUEEN**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Sun was streaming inside the grand bedroom chamber through the grandiose windows. Victoria was standing by them and viewed the valley of Madrid. She was so far from Los Angeles she ever had been. On the other side of the world.

She found it hard to breath in the dress she wore. A tight black-and-white gown which pushed her bosom a bit too much of her own approval. The court ladies had urged her to carry it even though she clearly disapproved of the attire. A white diadem had been neatly placed in her black hair to help revealing the diamond earrings hanging in her earlobes.

"How about this one, My Lady?"

Victoria spun around to face one of her court ladies. The woman was standing with a matching black and white wide hat in her hands.

After Victoria nodded, the woman placed it on top of her head. "Stunning," she curtsied.

Victoria let out a smile. "Thank you." She turned to reflect herself in the mirror. Truly, she did not appear like the old Victoria she knew. The one who owned the tavern and would hurry between tables to serve and gain orders. She would not bother too much if she had a spot or two on the dress at the end of the evening.

"May I ask you if you have heard of the new bodyguard the prince has sought after?" the court lady asked politely. "He is very handsome! If I may say so..."

Victoria chuckled. "No."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

A servant stood in the doorway. Rather well dressed with back slick, swishy. "The prince has summoned you."

She nodded once before swiftly glancing to the knife laying on the tray she had received for lunch. Unnoticed she snatched it to place in her sleeve. She smiled as she approached the servant and followed his side down the broad stair to the grand entrance room. A crystal chandelier hung in the ceiling and lit this reception kind of room.

The prince was standing there in company of a few men. It was first when Victoria almost had reached the last step that she stopped tracks as if she had been shot. Her nails dug into the marble fence of the stair and her heart began racing. When he turned around her knees must have weakened further as she had to tighten her hold on the fence to regain the balance. Diego?

"Ah, Victoria!" Bernard the prince greeted upon her arrival. He wandered over to her and held out his arm to assist her the last steps. Whilst never tearing the locked eyes she had with Diego, she walked reluctantly towards him. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a servant's tray in distraction as she approached him. She would definitely need that.

"Lady Victoria, this is Don Diego De La Vega," Bernard spoke. Victoria swallowed but said nothing. She gulped the champagne down her throat. "And Don Diego De La Vega, this is Lady Victoria, my fiancée."

It was first when Bernard said the following that Victoria began coughing. "He is your personal bodyguard. The best."

She stared first at Diego and then at Bernard, hoping none of them took a note of her shock. What in the world was Diego doing there? He was certainly _not_ supposed to be there, ruining everything. Yet, she could not tear her eyes from his. His blue eyes causing her belly to flip inside. She could feel her tingly legs, her weak legs.

Whilst keeping her eyes locked in his, Diego reached for her hand and kissed it as he bowed. "Lady Victoria."

She snatched the hand back and gave him a warning look.

"Now, if you excuse us. I have some rules and expectations to discuss," Bernard confirmed and nodded to the garden, gesturing for Diego to join him.

Victoria curtsied and very slowly stood straight. She looked after Diego's figure walking out of the palace to the royal garden. Diego? Diego De La Vega? It was true he had studied several years in Madrid, and it was partly his home. Yet she could not grasp the thought of him in fact being there.

* * *

When Diego stepped outside he looked over his shoulder. He just had to. Victoria had looked so different. He had never seen her before in such a royal dress. She really did look like a royal.

Not so surprisingly he met her eyes. There was something between confusion, anger and... love in them? He had to turn back around and take a deep breath.

"Naturally since you are a well-known nobleman, good friend of our family, I believe you will serve us well," Bernard spoke.

Diego nodded seriously. "Indeed, I will."

Bernard smiled. "Good. Since I want higher security around us I demand you to watch my fiancée very carefully. I want nothing to happen to her."

Again, Diego nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"And," Bernard continued as the two strolled slowly between the hedges. "She will after all give birth to my heir, and therefore this is very important for me."

Upon hearing that, Diego had force out the words. "I understand." He wanted to vomit. What in the world did Victoria think? Marrying this prince. He was still hurt but at the same time he could not bare the thought of losing her.

"Your Highness," the advisor hurried towards them. They stopped tracks and awaited the man to approach them. "The Duke of Valencia has arrived."

"Already?" Bernard wondered surprised.

The advisor nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. In the ballroom."

"Well then," Bernard turned to Diego and the two nodded once before Bernard departed, leaving Diego alone in the grand garden.

The words made Diego upset. Having an heir. He was the one who was supposed to marry Victoria and have an heir. But even so, much time had passed since last time they saw each other. And after all, she had chosen to leave. But never in a million years that he would have believed she would travel to Spain to marry somebody else. Let alone the Crown Prince himself.

"A bodyguard, " Victoria stated.

Diego almost jumped in surprise. She walked past him as if she had not seen him. He let himself examine her for a moment before he caught up to her slow strolling pace.

Her eyes narrowed when she turned her head to look at him. "What are you up to?"

Hearing her voice again... Music to his ears.

He swallowed and tried not to sound too irritated or accusatory bitter. "A change of career."

Suddenly Victoria stopped tracks and so did Diego. "From what?" she inquired to know. "A nobleman?"

Diego kept his silence.

"An outlaw?" she went on. "Tell me... Zorro."

Again, Diego swallowed. He cleared his throat. "Still, I am serving you," he spoke and added a bit sarcastically, "My Queen." He could not just stand the phrase.

She gave him her eye. "You really should not be here, Diego." She lifted her gown slightly to ease her walking. She walked promptly back to the palace - without tuning around this time.

When she headed upstairs she noticed the shadow by her side.

"I _am_ your bodyguard."

Oh Diego, Diego. She rolled her eyes. Whatever he said.

"I think I can handle myself. Certainly in my own home," she said without looking at him.

The last word stroke Diego harder than he wanted. Even harder than how harshly Victoria closed the bedroom door in front of his face. He winced by the bang.

If anybody was allowed to get irritated, it was him by now. He understood Victoria's anger. But should it not be over by then? She was after all the one who had went off to Madrid.

He had to storm out of the infernal palace. He had after all a job to get executed. Finish off the tyrant of a prince. The garden seemed to help him breath fresh air. The wind blew airily in the day. He needed that. He brought out his sword and let his eyes rest on it for a while. But in what way he would execute his job was still a big question mark for him. He had to get it done. The dirty fingertips were brought to his forehead to rub it thoughtfully. Then he moved his gaze upwards to the balcony he knew belonged to Victoria. She was standing there and watched him. When she noticed he had seen her, she backed inside and pulled the thin silky curtains to block the view into her chamber.

"The bath is ready, Lady Victoria," a court lady informed.

"Thank you, Maria," Victoria said with a warm smile. The court lady assisted her in loosing the corset. She let out a satisfied moan when it fell to the floor along with her dress. It had been quite an eventful day, to say the least.

She stepped inside the bathtub and sunk into the hot water. She never ever wanted to get out it. The thought of Diego seemed to not want to leave her mind. His body, his lips, his deep eyes... Victoria sat up and opened her eyes. She could not permit herself of thinking such. She was now devoted to something else in life, which should keep her focus. Not Diego's body.

Two court ladies joined her in the bathroom and helped her wash her hair. Not that she actually wanted the help, or needed it. But she had to accept it and pretend it was her ordinary day.

"Do you know anything of this new bodyguard?" she wondered thoughtfully.

"He is handsome, if I dare say so," one of the ladies spoke. There was a wave of irritation that hit her when hearing another woman saying so.

"Well... yes," she gave as response. "I suppose."

"He is supposedly from New England," the other court lady added as she washed the shampoo out of Victoria's hair. "And from what I have heard he must be an excellent swordfighter."

Victoria chuckled. "That is a new reputation. At least of Diego."

The court ladies silenced. Quickly, Victoria cleared her throat and stood up. She stepped outside and got help with drying her hair. Carefully, she closed the bedroom doors after saying goodnight to the court ladies. The bed had never appeared more tempting as by then.

It was a mere second after falling asleep that Diego had sneaked inside. At first he had just closed the door silently behind him and watched her from distance. Then he smoothly approached her sleeping figure. For once she appeared so peaceful. Her hair so soft across the pillows, her head deeply buried in those big white pillows. Her hand resting on her waist and that soft breathing. So beautiful.

That was a new sight for him. And how he had wished to face that sight every single night.

She stirred in her sleep and he did not manage to escape before she had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was soft. She sat up at met his eyes.

Diego wore a foolish smile. "Safety issues," he tried. He cleared his throat. "There... was an... intruder. Best for me to remain here if the person returns."

Victoria did not buy it but she seemed amused by the apparent lie. She watched how Diego sat down in an armchair further away that was turned towards her bed.

"Goodnight, then," she spoke softly and laid back down in bed with her body towards him, "accidentally" poking her bare leg out from the covers to place it in good sight for him. Letting it rest on the cover instead.

His finger's dug into the armrests and he hoped the armchair would not break. She was definitely teasing him. He had to change position in the armchair several times until he could be comfortable. The view he had was not something he wanted to miss. Yet he tried to tear his eyes away. He was a gentleman. But seeing her leg on the covers shine by the moonlight made him feel the urge to join her. He took a deep breath, and hoped Victoria would not notice his quickened breathing.

She had to force her smile to not appear, or Diego would know she could hear his clear discomfort. His frequent moving, his fast breathing and the cracking sound from the armchair which his tight grasp almost broke.

Two could play that game.

* * *

 **A/N: That was chapter 2! What did you think of it? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Butter9 for always giving me feedback! Thank you Dapet, DiegoVIC, La Cuidadora, GrapeCherie and the guest reviews for the feedback as well!**

 **The story is not an alternative universe. This story takes place after "The Discovery" (last episode), but I guess the following chapters will explain how Diego and Victoria ended up in these places. And I am happy you noticed the one with "New England" as you will see why I wrote the "error" in later chapters. :)**

 **Now I hope you will enjoy this following chapter!**

* * *

 **ANYTHING FITS A QUEEN**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

A horseman almost rode into Diego at the plaza the other morning. He was definitely not used to the rush in the big town. It had been such a long time ago since last time. He tilted his head to the right and to the left. Unfortunately he had actually fallen asleep and missed out the hours of a vision of perfection. At least he had enjoyed it as long as the eyelids had stayed open.

He tried to knock the image out of his head but found it rather impossible.

The building appeared like a regular office, but one of the particular rooms had a burning fireplace in the middle of a wall. The windows facing the plaza outside were covered by a thick red curtain.

The man cleared his throat when spinning around. "No need of nosey people comprehending of what trade we execute here."

Diego nodded from his position in an armchair. "Right..."

The man was also a well-built posture, with a length like Diego himself. He appeared proper, but was rather bold. He too sat down carefully in his armchair.

"You are now engaged in this contract. Have you met the future queen?"

"Yes. It seems like a pity for some of your men to believe it is rightful to bring her down as well in an attempt of getting rid of Prince Bernard."

The man leaned forward over the mahogany table and grabbed his glass of cognac, imported from France. He nodded.

"And you must realize, no intention of killing innocent people. But if one or two strike along with bringing Prince Bernard down, then so be it. Better than letting millions of people starve, or the war he would bring upon us overseas. Don't you agree De La Vega?"

Diego snorted and folded his arms.

"Then again. Your father is a good friend of my father. He must be so proud of you for this mission, is he not?" the man wondered between his sips.

To that, Diego agreed. "Yes, he is. Thinks I do something of a mankind for once."

"Good," he said. There was a silence as he finished his glass. "Have you tried to ambush Prince Bernard yet?"

Choosing to partly ignore the question, Diego replied. "Everything is heading according to plan."

The man was not easy to charm. "Have you," he repeated. "Tried to ambush the prince?"

"Not yet," Diego admitted. "I must be careful to not harm Vict - the future Queen."

The man brought down his glass to the table, placed it there with a smaller thud. "Well. If she can marry this horrendous person, she must be the same."

"I don't think -," Diego began but was cut off.

"She could strike along."

"I refuse to believe she is anything like this man," Diego persisted.

The man shrugged. "You are working as some sort of an assassin of mine. Even if you say you prefer bringing him to me alive. Believe me when I say there are real ones that will take action soon if you don't," he promised.

Diego sighed but nodded. He understood the grave situation. He would have to hurry to bring Bernard into the right hands, without getting caught - or he would have careless assassins running around the castle.

* * *

Victoria would deny it deep into her bones, but she had in fact lingered a little longer than usual in front of the mirror. Too long so her court ladies had reacted. But it was first when her finger reached to her cleavage to slightly push it further down that they had raised their eyebrows and exchanged an astonished glance. Certainly had Lady Victoria never behaved like that in front of the prince.

Shock number two crashed upon them when she had turned around with an overly dreamy smile and asked if they could tighten her corset further.

So there she sat. In a chair at the overly long table. In a dining room with overly high ceiling. Again, there were grand crystal chandeliers that hung three in a row to lit the table area.

She fidgeted in her seat and was truly uncomfortable by the presence of Diego. He was standing beside the table, leaning against the wall and kept his eyes on her. She could sense the goose bumps rise on her skin and she tried her best to ignore him.

Thankfully she had grabbed a fan on her way out of her room, and it kept her actions moving and chills calm. She was blushing so hard, the prince had even stopped drinking and examined her. He had questioned it but she had waved it off as being too hot inside. Immediately he had snapped his fingers and pointed at the windows, causing the servants to hurry over and open them.

The sight was bothersome for Diego. He had expected it when agreeing to the deal of arriving in Madrid. But never had he imagined it would be _that_ hard to witness Victoria being that drooled by another man. The sight was disturbing to say the least.

Every now and then, his eyes would fall to her chest and he was sure she never wore anything that low. He would have to straighten his back and remind himself that he was indeed a gentleman and move his sight elsewhere.

There was a sound of porcelain crashing against wooden floor and breaking into millions of pieces. He jumped, so did Victoria and the rest in the room.

"Bernard?" Victoria let out astonished.

Servants hurried to gather the food and clean the porcelain-pieces away.

His face was red and he pointed angrily at the plate laying upside down on the floor, food spread all over the place. "It was disgusting." He slammed his fist harshly on the table and again, everybody jumped. Diego followed the servants out of the room, but stopped outside the doorway to sneakily watch Bernard's interactions.

Victoria stared at him for a longer moment. She watched her future husband regain his self control and lean comfortably backwards into the backrest. He waved to a servant and ordered him to fetch him another dish. She herself looked rather shocked. How rude he was.

"I thought the dish was exquisite," she spoke with the golden fork in her hand.

Bernard raised his eyebrows and he remained silent until he was served something else. He took a sip on the wine. "Perhaps I should fire the chef as well."

Victoria swallowed a piece of a vegetable before opening her mouth. "As well?"

Bernard seemed unbothered. "I had to get rid of this Duke that wanted to decrease the taxes."

"Get rid of?" Victoria wondered.

"Let's just say he can try to convince the fishes at the bottom of the sea now."

Victoria's mouth was partly agape as she dropped her fork. "You killed him?"

Bernard wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Of course I did. I kill anybody that opposes the high taxes." He did a little maneuver with his hand to demonstrate how he easy he got rid of people.

Diego felt the irritation grow in him. And that monster would be Victoria's husband? What did she think of? What precisely did she see in that man?

With a clenched jaw, quite seeing red, Diego entered the kitchen. The chef had its' back against him, which made it all easier for Diego. He fumbled in his pocket for the powder and let it slip in one of the cups. A maid entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Don Diego," she curtsied and blushed. She grabbed the two cups of tea with her. Diego was hot on her heels, keeping a stern eye on one in particular. He watched carefully how the porcelain cups were served on the table. Thankfully, the one with powder was given to the right person - Prince Bernard. He returned to his posture by the wall.

Bernard took a bite of the new dish. He froze and threw a glare at the servants. Angrily he also threw that plate to the floor. "Horrendous."

Diego squinted as he watched Bernard holler at the servants that kneeled to clean the mess up. His eyelids rose when he saw how Victoria sneakily switched her cup with Bernard's.

Equally sneakily he took a step forward and switched the cups back. Victoria was not going to drink the cup Diego had intended to give Bernard. She shot him a glare and switched the cups back. Now it was Diego who shot her a glare. She was ruining everything. He leaned forward to make an attempt of switching them again, when Bernard turned his attention back to the table and Diego had to regain his posture.

What in the world was Victoria doing? She could _not_ be drinking that cup.

She lifted the cub and let it rest in her hands just below her chin. What she conversed with Bernard was not heard by Diego. He did not know how to kick the cup out of Victoria's hands without gaining any suspicion.

He scanned the room for something. Anything. Then he noticed one of the chandeliers and how the rope reached not far from him. Smoothly he took a few steps along the wall to place himself by the rope. When he cut the rope he made sure Bernard was occupied in his chat and the servants busy in their minds.

The chandelier landed on the table and split it in two parts. Food, porcelain and liquid flew at all angles, and Victoria let out a scream in surprise. She jumped so much in astonishment she dropped her cup of tea.

Diego was fast to pull her away from her seat and pretend assisting Bernard.

"What in the..!" Bernard angrily and shocked uttered.

Victoria backed a few steps and felt her heart racing. Not because of the incident. But of how strongly Diego had pulled her up. She had not felt the touch of him in such a long time.

She watched how he helped Bernard onto his legs.

"Your Highness," he tried to brush Bernard's clothes. He gestured to the hallway and pretended he had seen the ambusher. "I think he escaped that way. I must stop him."

Bernard nodded. "Do that. Take that bastard!"

Without an extra glance to Victoria, he went off into the hallway. Pretending to run somewhere. He ran into the first room with an open door and closed it behind him. His heart was about to pop and he had to lean against the wall. The feeling of touching her soft skin. He had truly not needed to do that, but he had felt such an urge to use any dumb excuse to just physically feel her.

And. He had a great interest in science. He knew exactly what he had put in the cup. If Victoria had been drinking that, not only her's life would have been over. He would have never been able to forgive himself.

When enough time had passed he left the wall and headed towards the door. Trying to take-out Bernard was perhaps a bit too much of what he could handle. Bringing him to the men he had contracted with would be sufficient.

Suddenly the doors flung open. He jumped to stand straightly.

Victoria was standing there, a deep frown and... hint of anger. Diego knew that face too well.

She closed the door behind her back with a swift move, revealing her not too pleased mood.

"What was that?" she demanded and walked towards him.

Diego began backing. A woman scorned was not anything he liked to handle.

"What was what?" he tried.

She stopped for a second. "I know it was you," she accused and began trying to approach him again. "What are your intentions?"

Diego rounded a couch in attempt of keeping the distance between them. "I cannot say."

"Oh," she said rather sarcastically and stopped tracks. "Another secret of yours?"

Diego's expression fell and he gave her a warning look. He was about to back further when he felt the backrest of another couch blocking his way. And Victoria had reached him. She was so close to him, her body almost brushed against him. With a demanding and irritated glare, she gazed up to him.

"Just... watch it Diego," she warned and eventually backed away from him. She checked him out from head to toe, hoped it would be discreetly, but Diego had noticed. She blushed for moment before she regained her determination. She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I mean it Diego. Do not come in my way."

And with that she left. Diego let his bum rest on the backrest of the couch and he narrowed his eyes after her. "Don't come in mine," he muttered only for himself to hear.

* * *

With Prince Bernard on a meeting in town, Victoria enjoyed the afternoon in the courtyard. She sat among the columns in a group of couches with her newfound so called friends.

The garden couch had a soft white cushion. She was leaning against the corner of it while waving her fan to keep the breeze. Additionally she had put a hat on top of her head, just like the rest of the three ladies she had in company.

"It is too bad Letizia could not make it today," Victoria spoke. One of the women nodded in agreement.

Countess Marcella, Lady Margareta and Baroness Giovanna. All three gossiping about the parties they had been on lately and what affairs went between the people of the society. Victoria tried to catch up on the conversations several times but found it again, hard, in Diego's presence. He was standing by a pillar among servants. All which simply stared at the gang of ladies from a distance in case they would need anything.

"That new bodyguard of yours is truly handsome," Countess Marcella said. She sipped on her tea and looked at Diego under her long lashes.

"You think so?" Victoria questioned.

Baroness Giovanna put her cup of tea down. "You don't?" she retorted. She was sitting there in her pompous green dress. Her red hair was braided in a most delicate hairstyle, which looked like a cake, in Victoria's opinion.

Victoria glanced at Diego. She knew all staff heard their conversations.

"I barely now him... apparently," she tried to cover the bitterness in her voice. She could feel the eyes of Diego burn on her. She continued waving the fan nonchalantly.

Lady Margareta laughed. "Then get to know him. I would for sure. Whenever my husband is not home, I need assistance of lifeguards even more."

Baroness Giovanna agreed in laughter. "Indeed. But my husband only hires ugly ones. Probably because he knows I would be all over somebody like yours, Victoria."

"I have heard he is a swordfighter. An excellent one says the rumor," stated Countess Marcella.

Victoria shrugged, still nonchalantly.

"I cannot agree to that, as I have never in fact witnessed _him_ swordfight," she spoke. The eyes on her were burning even more. She eventually looked sideways to Diego. For a brief moment, her heart fluttered and she felt how her cheeks blushed when meeting his eyes.

She had believed she would throw a strong order, but by seeing his kissable lips she fought on her words. "You are dismissed."

Diego smiled, and she could see in his eyes that he was challenging her.

"Why, Victoria?" complained Baroness Giovanna.

"Yes, why Victoria? He is so handsome. Let him stay!" nagged Lady Margareta.

Diego cleared his throat, and locked eyes with Victoria again to stare directly into them. "I follow first of all the Prince's demands," he clarified.

Victoria bit her lip, gave him the eye and knew she could not oppose that. She returned to the chat and did her best in ignoring him.

She focused on her friends and engaged in the chats. Tried to pretend like she was not bothered at all by having this man staring at her. She had walked rigidly towards the roundabout in front of her house when the carts came to bring the ladies home. She had said goodnight to them and started heading towards her quarters - alone. No court ladies but only Diego hot on her heels.

She could feel his firm steps and the straight back, eyes penetrating her from behind.

When she quickened her steps, do did he. At last she was almost jogging to her bedroom. When she approached it she closed it right into Diego's face - again.

He winced by the movement and his nose twitched. He raised his fist and banged on it.

Victoria opened, playing obvious dumb. "Oh, Diego. Good evening."

He pushed himself inside with her struggling to close the door. "I think we need to talk." He pushed past her and closed the door himself.

"There is nothing to talk about." She backed a few steps and tried to keep the distance. "Not right now."

Diego stood still and wore an almost hurt expression. "Why did you leave?" He hoped his voice did not falter at all. There was this pain that struck him whenever he thought of it. Why did he ask the question? He was not sure he would stand the answer.

Victoria folded her arms and it took some time before she opened her mouth. "Because you were right," she spoke softly. Completely letting her guard down. "Because after the night at the hacienda I was-."

The door opened and a court lady opened the door. She curtsied to Victoria. Then her eyes widened. "Is there an ambusher here?!" regarding Victoria's lifeguard being inside the future Queen's bedroom.

Diego shook his head. "He escaped."

"Oh," the court lady let out relieved. She walked inside the bathroom. "Thank Lord Almighty."

The pair waited until the court lady was out of hearing distance.

Victoria turned to Diego with dejected eyes. "You must go."

"But Victoria, we haven't even talked."

"Go before somebody suspects something," she said, barely above a whisper.

Eventually Diego swallowed and nodded once. "I'll be sleeping right outside if you need me."

For the first time in a long time, she gave him a sincere smile. "Thank you, Diego."

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter 3! What did you think of this chapter/story? The reason of why she left will get answered later in the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A big Thank You for the support. It means a lot. I expected like one review (and would have been thrilled by only that) so this feedback has really made me smile widely. Thank you! I hope you will like this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **ANYHTING FITS A QUEEN**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

The palace was filled with staff. Servants hurried in an out of the castle to fetch decorations from carriages that stopped inside, and to bring the content inside the grandest chamber of the house. Maids were occupied in cleaning and some staff double checked the list for the fifteenth time.

The Prince and his adviser were sitting in a group of couches in the garden, below a shelter to cover the sun. He was relaxed in the cushion with his arm hanging over the armrest holding a glass of cognac. The advisor himself was leaning forward and pointed at something in the newspaper.

Victoria herself watched the scenario from her balcony with folded arms and a hip leaning against a marble pillar. Every now and then in the breezy air, the silky curtains would flutter against her. She wore red, half sleeve and had a tight corset underneath, a little flamenco style. She could see in the corner of her eyes the manly figure watching her from his post further down on the lawn. Diego was standing among the hedges and examined her. For a brief second, their eyes briefly met, but she was fast to return her gaze over the garden. In an attempt of appearing normal she waved her fan casually to chill the otherwise hot breeze.

Diego watched how Victoria viewed the garden, comfortably leaning against a marble pillar whilst waving a fan. She looked beautiful. She honestly did.

He swallowed.

He had to do something soon. He cleared his throat and scanned the area around him. It had been a long morning. He had gone up early to spend the majority of the forenoon inside the library. Victoria was anyhow getting prepared for the night with the help of a couple of court ladies. He had used the time to read science books and try to come up with a plan on how to take the prince out of the palace. Then he had enjoyed a long breakfast before Bernard had summoned him for assistance outside. Diego had been standing there ever since. With folded arms viewed the garden for possible threats.

Every now and then the great gates into the palace opened. Horses with feathers pulled an overly decorated wagon inside. Servants gathered to greet as noblemen from all corners of Spain arrived for the wedding the following days. There had been a rather grand headline in the newspaper of this dinner at the palace. A pre-wedding dinner only consisting noblemen, royals and a possible mistress hiding in between the guest list.

Diego snapped out from his trance when Bernard marched past him, a servant keeping an umbrella above his head to shadow him. For a brief moment Victoria stepped outside on the porch. She was curtsying for Bernard and the two exchanged a few words. She looked after him over her shoulder when he stepped inside the palace.

Diego felt his stomach flip. Why did he put himself through that? Trough such torture of watching the woman who should have married him, absorbing another man.

The Victoria he knew was apparently all gone. This Victoria was all in love with a man that was capable of tyranny.

All it took for him to feel his knees weaken and change thoughts completely - was a look from her. She had turned her attention to him and watched him for a distance. How lovely she looked. But different again. There was no tavern-dress precisely. She even wore silk gloves.

She broke the contact by wandering over to an arriving couple. She hugged a couple of women. All which waved their fans. One of them said something Diego could not hear. She made an overly dramatic expression with a gesture of her hand, and the other ladies immediately reflected it. Diego just rolled his eyes. Victoria examined them and just let out a little chuckle as she shook her head.

She could not prevent herself from glancing to Diego just for a short moment before she blushed and returned her gaze to the ladies' group in which she fortunately was in the middle of. Thankfully she had Diego out of her sight, or else her cheeks would burn.

Diego let his eyes follow her moves inside and he could not denial the urge of joining her inside. He took a step in an tryout of going inside, when he jumped by the loud thud. A servant had dropped a big jar of flowers. Quickly Diego walked over to help him.

"Thank you, Don Diego."

Diego smiled. "No, worries, Emile."

The two men helped each other gather the broken pieces and the flowers.

"If I may ask..," Diego began.

Emile, a shorter and partly elder version of the De La Vega nodded as he gathered some flowers. "Of course, Don Diego."

"What do you know of the future queen?" he asked. "Victoria."

As Emile picked between the flowers his eyebrow quirked. "Correct me if I am wrong, Don Diego. But are _you_ not her bodyguard?"

Diego nodded. "It never hurts to have even further knowledge of the person one protects, isn't that right?"

Emile reflected his nods. "Indeed," he kept adjusting some flowers and he frowned upon musing. "All I know is that she comes from a wealthy family. I do not recall if they even were royals, or naturally some nobility."

Diego's eyebrow were raised. That was not Victoria. Why did people think that off her? Of course she had always secretly been his queen, for most others - she was only a tavern proprietress. A strong-willed one. But for Diego, that was just one of her many attractive attributes.

"Thank you, Emile," Diego said. He noticed the sun which was on its' way down. Already late afternoon. He walked inside the big doors which led inside a ballroom. Guests were arriving and adding to crowd the already big chamber.

Diego decided to keep himself above the floor, on a part-balcony and view the floor. The evening began with dinner. He had to jump back and forth as waiters almost crashed into him while carrying plates with food. Victoria was sitting next to Bernard. The prince himself was conversing and drinking, whilst Diego noticed how Victoria barely touched the food. She was quite silent but exchanged a few words every now and then with a nearby caballero or a lady.

Diego could not help himself but to fold his arms by the time the dessert was delivered. He had to have a talk with Victoria. Did she honestly know what she got herself into by marrying into royalty? Let alone the prince who would inherit the crown.

It was first when the guests were led into another room, following Bernard's lead, that Diego entered the official grand ballroom for the very first time. The ceiling was too high, and the chandelier must have been greater than a horse. Musicians played as the guests entered the room, but silenced when Bernard stood up on the tiny stage. All guests were quiet and Diego noticed Victoria standing a few meters away.

"Welcome everybody!" Bernard announced. He raised his glass and so did the guests. "For my future wife - the soon Princess Victoria."

Diego rolled his eyes. Ever since he had found out about this, he despised anything that had to do with royalty. Certainly the titles.

"For Princess Victoria," all guests said in cue before drinking down the glass of Champagne they had been given.

"Let's celebrate this night with dance, as a preview of my extraordinary wedding that follows," Bernard announced. He snapped his fingers in a gesture for the musicians to start playing. As soon as the soft music filled the room the guests began dancing. But it was not until a speech was held that Victoria was free. She was lingering between some marble pillars with a tight grip around her fan which she occasionally waved.

She had kept her eye on Diego to know where he was at very exact moment. But as she had walked up from the dance floor to the low surrounding balcony, she figured she had lost him. Mostly to the fact that his presence made her all warm and nervous. Of all sudden. It scarcely occurred in Los Angeles, but there in Madrid, she could barely stand the fact of having him too close.

"Querida."

Those words. That voice. She could feel the goose bumps on her skin and the sudden almost shaky legs. She could sense his presence by the breath in her neck. Carefully she whirled around and looked up to him.

"Don Diego... Please do not name me that at a place like this," she spoke in an attempt of making it a warning, but she sounded almost as if she was pleading.

He was leaning with his palm against the marble pillar which caused him to partly cage her in. She leaned to it and stared right into his eyes.

"You look very lovely," he said sincerely. She could feel her heart beating harder for every second that passed. She tried to tear away from being under his stare, but she found it impossible.

She drew in her breath. "So do you," she spoke.

There was a hint of a smile. "I came over here to exchange a word with you," he said.

She swallowed and regained her consciousness which almost had been lost. "And what would that be?"

Suddenly a gunfire was heard and guests screamed. A gang of men with rifles ran inside the chamber and shot into the ceiling as panic broke. Victoria placed herself by the fence and watched the room fill with panic. Diego grabbed her waist to pull her away.

"It's alright, I am fine," she persisted.

Diego tried to identify the men but shook his head in disbelief. "Who are those?" Those men were certainly not from the company and men Diego worked with.

Bernard was running past them, guarded by a group of lancers that covered his sight to be in aim. The advisor waved for Diego.

"Bring her over here!"

Victoria heard it and took a jump in a tryout of escaping Diego when he caught her midair. He swung her back around him and carried her in the way of the advisor.

"Don Diego, put me down!" she demanded. "I am fine! I can handle myself," she almost spat.

Diego calmly closed the doors to the ballroom behind him and continued carrying the struggling Victoria. "I will never permit myself letting you get hurt, Victoria. You more than anybody knows that."

When he put her down she was fast to take a step away to mark her space and disapproval. "It is a little too late for that."

He frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The advisor hurried over to them and nodded towards another door. "Come on!" He hurried to the door and opened it, gesturing for Victoria.

"Vict..," Diego shut his mouth upon Victoria's glare she shot over her shoulder. She stepped through the door and was outside the palace. She hurried down the little stair to approach Bernard standing by a group of horses that were tied to a wagon.

"The palace is under attack," Bernard informed.

Diego had hurried outside as well and was more than confused. It was certainly _not_. His men had not decided to do an attack that evening.

Bernard pointed at a carriage further away. "I will take that one. You Victoria will take this one."

Victoria let out a nervous smile. "Oh, Bernard," she curtsied. "I am perfectly fine staying here."

Diego did not understand her thinking at all. Why did she want to stay when men with rifles ran among them? What had gotten into her? Or was it her pride?

Completely ignoring her, Bernard moved his pointing finger to her while looking for Diego.

"Diego! Take her out to the safety place out in the steppe. She will not stay - and that is an order."

Victoria tried to object but was silenced by Diego grabbing her waist to put her in the wagon door. She reluctantly sat down in a seat and looked out the window. Two court ladies joined her inside while Diego took a horse to ride beside the leaving wagon. She tried to come up with an intelligent answer to be able to remain at the palace, but her thoughts faded as she realized she was under Diego's stare.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I will start by saying Merry Christmas! A little closer to finding out truths about how the two ended up here and why they behave the way our favorites do! What did you think of this chapter? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for the support! I always read every single review with a smile and I am so happy that you take your time to give feedback. Here comes the fifth chapter of this story. I really hope you will like it. This chapter is a little longer than what this story's chapters usually are.**

* * *

 **ANYTHING FITS A QUEEN**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

It was night and pitch dark. Only a few torches were lit and sparked in the night. The horses were tied to a fallen wooden pillar and the supposedly guard was sleeping with a hat covering his face. The little place in the middle of nowhere in the steppe out of Madrid, had three major tents whereof one greater than the others. Victoria was inside and paced back and forth. She had hung out of the window of the carriage and argued slightly with Diego during the ride there, even further when they had arrived. She had to return to the castle, right away. She had tried upon assuring she would not get hurt, but Diego had only shaken his head. For a few moments she had almost believed he too wanted to return to the palace - but for what reason she could not manage to squeeze out of him.

Her two court ladies were tiding up in the room to make the bed. In her pace, Victoria stopped tracks as she passed the mirror.

She had changed from the gown into a riding outfit, pants and a long sleeved shirt. Like she possibly could dress back in Los Angeles when riding. Here she had to wear dresses all the time. Not even the kind of dresses she used to wear at home. These were heavy by layers of fabrics and very often she was forced to press a hat to top her head. The fans she frequently used were more than usable nowadays.

She could not even denial the difference in her aura. For that moment, she did appear like her old self. But with an anxious frown.

She pushed the curtains aside to stomp outside to the sandy land. The guard was snoring loudly. She stormed right into Diego's tent without a thought of being careful and perhaps call to see if it was alright for her to enter.

"Dieg.. o," Victoria died midsentence. She had stopped tracks as if there was a visible wall that prevented her to walk further. Immediately she felt hot and her angry adrenaline transformed into a throbbing heart.

Diego spun around in shock, bare-chested but fortunately wearing pants.

Victoria just stared until she embarrassedly turned around and blushed hard. Her cheeks were burning up. She had covered her mouth and was slowly lowering it.

"Victoria!" he hurried to fetch a shirt that was laying on his bed.

The sight burned in her vision. He was way better well built than she had expected. She had gone to Diego with a decesive attitude, but now she only felt dizziness.

Shamefully, she could not resist glancing in the mirror in the corner to manage getting a glimpse of his body. She had to take a deep breath to resist this urge of turning around and touch him.

"I-I..," she began but stopped when realizing she was stuttering. She took another deep breath and waited until he was ready before turning around. "I-I wanted to return... h-home, Don Diego."

Oh, Madre de Dios. He was yet not properly dressed. She remained in her spot and watched him as she tried to speak clearly.

He was adjusting his shirt. "My apologies, Victoria," he excused himself. "I did not expect your company. I must not have heard you when you knocked."

Well, unfortunately she had not. Or fortunately. She would never be able to fall asleep after that vision. She had never really seen a man half naked like that.

He adjusted the last parts of the pants. "Even if I agree to your thought, I believe it would be a very bad idea of ours to go against the prince."

Victoria snorted. Tried to snort. The voice was too weak and instead it sounded like a whimper. Her heart was throbbing and she felt this kind of urge, the need of feeling him which caused her to just silently look at him for way too long. The hungry look in her eyes was not unnoticed by Diego and his grasp around his bed's pillar tightened.

Truth be told, she was not in a good state of retorting arguments and trying to convince him. She just nodded once and gestured to the curtains.

"Then I'll head back to my tent. Goodnight, De La Vega."

She gave up an argument that easily? That was a first.

Diego smiled slowly. "Goodnight, Victoria."

When she left, Diego let out a breath he had not realized he had held in. He felt all hot and fell headlong backwards into the mattress of the comfortable bed. He shut his eyes and let his tight fists loosen up.

She had seen his chest, his hard stomach. Not only that but she had gotten a pretty great view over him. Did she not know what she did to him? He would definitely need a cold bath. He would never do anything that would disgrace her reputation. But having her around sure did test his boundaries. He sighed deeply and took off his shirt to step into the bathtub.

* * *

The following morning Victoria had without a word jumped into the wagon. She sat there unusually quiet the whole ride home. The pants and shirt were changed into a rather glamorous gown in a very light purple shade. Every now and then, she would wave the fan to chill her hot skin. The image of the event the night before still burnt in her eyes. The image of him bare and the strong flexing muscles was stuck in her head. She had twisted and turned all night but realized she could not fool herself. The thought of his smooth skin hiding under his clothes caused her to groan in want in the middle of the night.

"Is everything alright Lady Victoria?" one of the court ladies wondered thoughtfully.

Victoria snapped out of her trance of a not so dressed Diego back to reality. She broke her gaze from secretly checking out Diego riding beside the carriage. "Oh, yes."

The court lady nodded but exchanged a glance with the other one in concern. They had woken up whenever Victoria had rolled around in her bed and they had seen her discomfort and lack of sleep. Poor Lady must have been devastated by the events of the palace.

When the wagon stopped at the palace, a servant opened the door and assisted her down. The Lady walked straight inside without looking at Diego, or else she would trip over the tiniest stone by her not cooperating legs. The fan helped her relax though. To keep her thoughts elsewhere.

Bernard had already arrived. He was in the entrance room and leaned over a table. A grand paper was unfolded across it and the advisor stood by his side.

"Lady Victoria," the advisor bowed.

Bernard held his arms out in a greeting gesture.

She curtsied in greeting. He smiled in response.

"How was the trip my beloved?"

"Alright," she answered. "Have you... caught the guilty men?"

Bernard nodded. "Oh, yes. Three men. They are in jail and will hang in the gallows among the local thieves. And people who generally do not agree with me." He shared a laughter with the advisor.

Victoria swallowed. "I see," she forced a smile.

When Bernard turned his attention back to the unfolded paper, she did the sign of the cross and glanced upwards to the ceiling.

"Lady Victoria," her court lady curtsied.

"Yes?"

"The seamstress had arrived. She is in the fourth room by the front balcony."

Victoria saw Diego entering. "How wonderful." She definitely needed to escape any close presence of that man.

She walked inside the room and the seamstress curtsied. "Buenos Días, Lady Victoria."

Victoria smiled. "Buenos Días, Señora Alvarez. How lovely to see you."

The seamstress gestured to the dress that hung.

Victoria gasped by the sight of the overly long white bridal gown. "It is... perfect," she approached the dress and let her hand caress the soft white fabric. "Truly perfect, Señora Alvarez."

Tears formed in her eyes as Señora Alvarez spoke of the gown. She informed her well of from where the royal fabric was made, and how they had put it together. How the golden details had been shipped overseas and how much time it had taken to prepare it. Victoria's eyes watered by the fact of her marrying. She was really going to marry. It had gone far. She was at the point of being a missus. Not only a missus, but a princess. A royal. Getting a fine title for herself. She swallowed hardly in an attempt of refusing to let any tear to slip past her eyes.

"Would you like to try it on, my lady? And I shall see if there is anything that needs to get adjusted," the seamstress said.

Victoria nodded as the seamstress reached for the dress. "I will try it on."

The seamstress snapped her fingers for a couple of assistants that walked behind a drape to help Victoria get changed.

She happened to inhale when the corset was tightened, which caused her to gasp upon feeling the little room of breathing.

"I can barely breath!" she let out. She grabbed a hold of a nearby pillar of the drape to steady her balance as the assistants worked on knotting the corset.

"It is just for a day!" the seamstress's happy voice sang.

Victoria rolled her eyes and the dress was put over her head. She focused on her breathing when the assistants adjusted it to finally reach for the veil. When it was on place by the help of a white diadem she finally stepped out.

"Let's see my lady how it fits you," the seamstress said.

She smiled widely by the sight of Victoria, who was a bit unsure of herself, but did her best in covering it. Carefully the future royal stepped towards the little circle podium. An assistant guided her by holding out her arm in a help to Victoria to take the step upwards.

It was first then that Victoria got the sight of her in the angled mirrors in front of her. The dress had a long and fluffy tail. It was embroidered in white and a few golden threads. The veil hung long onto the tail and the arms were a long sleeve as well. Embroidered in white.

"There will be a crown topping your head on the wedding day, my lady," the seamstress informed. "But now we first try without."

Victoria did not know if it was by the struggle to breath, the words of wedding coming from Señora Alvarez or if it was the sight of her in a wedding dress. But she felt more lightheaded for every moment that passed and she had to fight for deeper breaths. Her vision got blurrier and her legs wanted to give up on her. She was at the point of being a mere second away from fainting when the doors flung open. As if the sight of Diego made it any easier.

She just collapsed and fell of the podium. Her vision completely black as she lost consciousness.

"Victoria!" Diego ran over to her. The seamstress's scream caused other guards to run inside the room but Diego saw nothing nor nobody but Victoria. He carefully lifted her up. "Out of the way! She needs air."

The crowd of worried people stepped aside to create an aisle for Diego to leave the full room. He headed straight upstairs to her bed chamber followed to her anxious court ladies.

As soon as he put her down on her bed to let her body sink into the soft mattress, he looked over his shoulder. "Get some water," he commanded a court lady.

He looked her over in her wedding dress. The sting of pain hitting him again as it did in the doorway when he first saw her. He rolled her to her side and tore the dress apart followed by ripping the corset open. The seamstress standing behind screamed by seeing her ruined creature of a gown. Whilst the court ladies gasped by watching a man touching the future queen's corset. He leaned down to check her breathing before taking a step aback, even if all he wanted was to stay with her.

He had to care for her reputation, as always.

"Remove the dress and corset. Give her some water when she wakes up," he told the court ladies. "And let her rest."

Before leaving the room, he paused by the devastated seamstress. "I am sure the dress can get repaired."

The seamstress nodded. "It can."

* * *

It was at the shift of afternoon to evening when Victoria finally woke up. The grand windows and doors to the marble balcony stood opened, causing the silky light curtains to flutter in the air. It was chilly and the air was fresh. Victoria sat up in her bed and frowned. Had she slept that long?

Her eyes widened when she got flashbacks of what had happened and how she must have fainted. How did she end up in bed then?

Diego... Who else?

In her mind she could vision the small glimpses as she was carried upstairs to her bedroom. She could feel her being carried bride-style against his chest and hearing the muffled sound of his voice.

She lowered herself to lay back down when she twitched and sat up straight again, now eyes almost popping out. She could not feel her corset, nor wedding dress.

Again, she began breathing heavily and faster than before. Eyes searching in the room as if he was watching her. When she understood she was alone, she finally dared leaving bed to change clothes.

She would have gotten further nervous if she had known Diego was right outside her quarters.

Court ladies had left but Diego remained. He sat in a couch outside her doors and in between, he paced back and forth. He took the time of being there examining the palace. He was after all there on a mission. Even if he barely could think of anything but _her_. When he had searched for evidence of nailing Prince Bernard, he had by mistake opened the doors to where Victoria tried her wedding gown. The sight had stung him harder than he thought it would.

Seeing her dressed in a wedding gown, preparing herself for another man was hurtful. He had been taken aback and rigid in the doorway, completely wanting to remove the image out of his head. He wanted to deny the truth. At the same time as she had appeared ravishing.

Diego had eventually decided to stand up and check on her. Just to make sure she would be alright, he lied to himself. He could not stand the vision of her getting married. He had to do something to make sure she did not, without disgracing her or hurting her. He would never do that. Yet he still had to stop this or she would be Mrs Bernard sooner than he could bare. Maybe he should show her that he was partly Zorro and partly Diego even further than he had done lately.

To his surprise, Victoria was not there. She must have slipped out and sneaked past him when he had been at the other part of the hallway. Immediately he went downstairs to search for her. He walked between four rooms until he saw her figure. She was adjusting her favorite white dress and jumped by his sudden presence.

"Diego?!" she let out.

Diego closed the doors carefully behind him. He said nothing. Instead he could see how Victoria's breath quickened and how her chest that swelled out of her cleavage rose and sunk more dramatically than usual.

In her white gown, an innocent angel gown with low cleavage and short sleeve - she could feel her weakness upon Diego gazing over parts of her she had not seen him do before.

"Did you follow me?" She noticed how his gaze moved from her bosom to her lips. "Don Diego? What are you-."

"No need of Don-ing me, Victoria," he began approaching her.

In response Victoria quickly backed away from him. The image of how he looked beneath those clothes caused her to keep the distance. His muscles, the smooth and shiny skin. Zorro or Diego, the man she had dreamt of for so many years. The depth of his blue eyes.

Her eyes fell on his lips. Those kissable lips. She could not have him near her or she would have to go to Padre's confession. If Padre knew of what she dreamt of doing with this man, she would have to move into the confessional.

His eyes had darkened as he kept approaching her. And she kept stepping backwards. She managed knocking a furniture over in her tryouts of holding him away.

"Stop it, De La Vega!" she demanded as she backed between a group of couches. "I am..," her words died when her back hit a wall. Trapped in a corner and him slowly nearing her. "Warning you," she let out in a breath, her voice not living up to the words she uttered.

He placed his palms to rest on each wall beside her head to cage her. She had always loved Zorro. And he had in some way, even felt as Diego that she did have something for him. A connection at least. How could she possibly have directed her heart to the prince instead? How could she just stop loving him? And he would never give her up on her. He belonged to her. His heart always had.

She drew in a shaky breath and felt herself tremble in want. She had never been that close him before. It was almost as if the air could be split in half by the tension.

"Stop Diego," her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't," he admitted. The gaze she gave him caused him to want to do things with her he knew he was not permitted to execute umarried. His pants were already uncomfortable the way they were. But her eyes revealed nothing but pure want and he felt how they physically pulled him towards her.

When he licked his lips she was about to go insane inwardly.

He leaned down to almost brush his lips against hers, causing her breath to hitch. "Tell me you don't want me and I promise you - I will leave you alone, Querida."

As if she ever would be able to resist that last word. That nickname which made her knees weaken wherever she was.

He could _not_ kiss her. If he did, she knew she would be lost. She looked intently into his eyes. Her gaze saying one thing but her words the opposite.

"Don't," she breathed.

His lips devoured hers and she unwillingly kissed him back. At first it was Diego that could not resist pushing his body close against hers. But soon Victoria's hands dug deeply in his hair as he deepened the kiss. She released a moan and gasped when his hand found her waist, only to lift her up. He pinned her against the wall with his body and she could feel how her whole body urged for this man. He left a trail of kisses along her throat until he remained sucking below her ear.

"Oh, Diego," she breathed in a moan. Her soft bosom was pressed against him and he was about to go insane. When he pressed her even further she could feel precisely what her actions did to him physically. She returned to his swollen lips to deepen the kiss further. She could not get enough of the taste of him.

The feeling of her tongue caused him to almost go over the edge. He had waited for so long to kiss her like that. She was so caught up in the moment that she was just about to beg him take her right there and right now, when he suddenly pulled away. He put her down back on the floor.

She breathed heavily as if she had run a mile and so did he.

Diego backed away from her touch but kept looking into her eyes. He wore a... smug expression. As if he had won a competition.

"You just gave me an answer," he smirked.

Victoria was still leaning against the wall. Her darkened eyes looking at Diego with a mixture of confusion and want. She still wanted him. Her body needed him. Yet she also felt the sense of irritation that he was not on her as two seconds before. How could he just pull away?

He even smiled foolishly. If she had been able to speak, she would have hollered at him in frustration. But before she managed gathering any strenght, he left the room as if nothing had happened. Leaving the hot Victoria alone to her own thoughts.

She whined loudly in displease and shot a glare at the door he had left through. _She_ definitely needed a cold bath.

* * *

 **A/N: A little steamy(?). I just love Victoria and Diego! What did you think of this chapter(/story)? :)**


End file.
